


Music; The Sound of the Soul

by MyseryLuvsCompany



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Always appropriate, Cuddling, M/M, Our boys, Taylor Swift music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say music is the sound of the soul; that it lets us say things we'd never have the courage to otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music; The Sound of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [shoot_the_curl](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/) round 2. The prompt I was given by [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/) was: "Romantic sponges, they say, do it/Oysters down in Oyster Bay do it/Let's do it, let's fall in love//Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it/Even lazy jellyfish do it/Let's do it, let's fall in love" from 'Let's Do It' written by Cole Porter & performed by Alanis Morissette.

When the music player in his own god damned camaro started spouting out lines about romantic sponges, oysters, cold cape cods and lazy jellyfish 'doing it', three things crossed Danny's mind in rapid succession. Either Steve had completely lost his mind, but then he dismissed that because it wasn't hard to lose what it was debatable you had in the first place; he was trying to kill Danny with bad music choices and deliberately leaving cd's of said bad music choices in his car; or he was being his usual emotionally stunted self and trying to say something without having to actually come out and say the words. Then again, he could have been trying to learn how to be a jazz like singer, but Danny didn't put much faith in that idea.

After all, this was Steven 'I'm-not-happy-if-I-don't-get-to-blow-something-up' McGarrett he was talking about. Being something as mundane as a jazz singer would probably send his partner insane. Or sane, depending on how one looked at it. So Danny ruled that possibility out pretty quickly. His partner was as crazy as usual, so not that one either.

The second was a possibility. He'd nearly had to arm wrestle Steve the last time 'Sexy Eyes' came on to change the station (three guesses who'd won that scuffle?) and that song still drove him nuts whenever it was played. So, yes, he could see McGarrett trying to kill him with insane music choices.

Emotionally stunted though... was it a bad thing that Danny really wanted to believe it was that option? Since that incident with Rick and Grace, something had changed between them. It had changed when Danny had put his daughter to bed and, instead of heading back to his own apartment, had turned up on Steve's doorstep. They hadn't talked about it, Steve had just held him while he'd contemplated all the ways that day could have gone badly, all the ways he could have lost Grace, and Danny had woken up the next morning with superSEAL wrapped around him on the couch where they'd both crashed it seemed. He didn't run like he'd expected he might have, no, he'd stayed and they'd actually had breakfast and quiet conversation, before Rachel had called to tell him Grace wanted to see him again.

He'd never been able to deny his little girl anything, especially not now, so with a quiet sorry and goodbye, he'd left. That had been three days ago and it still hadn't come up.

Did that mean Danny hadn’t wanted to talk about it? No, but he both knew his partner and he didn’t. Did what had happened mean anything? Or was it just one friend comforting another? Was that stupid song, which seemed to be stuck on freaking repeat he thought as he drove and contemplated its meaning, supposed to be a message? Danny ran a hand over his face. Why couldn’t this just be simple? If it meant something, why couldn’t McGarrett just leave him a note, or talk to him? Hell, he’d take a stupid cheesy valentines secret admirer hint than a cd in his car that could mean any number of things.

Well, two could play at that game. Pulling into the car park of HQ, Danny ejected the cd, and resisted the urge to scowl at it as he put it in the glove box, and went rummaging through his own collection. No doubt Steve would commandeer the car, as usual, if they had to go out, so he’d leave him a little message song and see what happened. Plus it would mean Danny could watch his reaction. Give him a better handle on things before he made a complete fool of himself. It was his job as a detective after all to investigate before he jumped to any conclusions.

For a moment, Danny had to grin when he found some of Grace’s cd’s had worked their way into his collection, because he was fairly sure Barbie Girl wasn’t a favorite of his, until he came across a Taylor Swift album and one of the titles caught his eye.

_‘Perfect and ironic,’_ Danny thought, pulling the cd free and slipping it into the player. Skipping ahead to the song, he made sure it loaded before he turned the car off and got out, flicking the keys amongst his fingers. Cases weren’t something he hoped for, because it meant the criminals of Hawaii hadn’t yet learned that 5-0 would get them for good, but a trip out for lunch wasn’t too much to hope for.

Steve wanted to play with music to screw his head over, well, Danny could do that too.

\------------------------------------------------------------

No cases, which was a good thing, but Danny did manage to convince Steve that it was time to go for lunch. As expected, he all but pinched the keys from Danny and led the way out to the car. A little flutter of anticipation surfaced in Danny and he had a moment’s hesitation before he got into the car. Steve turned the key and the car came to life, just as the cd player started playing from where he’d set it as well.

_‘Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don’t always have to be alone._  
‘Cause I can’t help it if you look like an angel,  
can’t help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
come feel this magic I’ve been feeling since I met you,  
can’t help it if there’s no one else. I can’t help myself.’ 

The car hadn’t moved and it really did seem like Steve was listening to the song. Well that was a good sign? Danny hoped so. The song continued to play in the background and nothing happened and Danny started getting a bit nervous. Had he completely read that wrong? Crap that would be just his luck.

Steve had probably just been acting like a good friend should, offering comfort and all. He was so stupid.

Lost in his internal berating as he was, Danny almost completely missed Steve’s movement and the next thing he knew, his left hand was being squeezed by Steve’s. “Lunch at mine?” the SEAL said and Danny could only nod absently. Steve nodded in reply and pulled out of the car park, but his hand didn’t release Danny’s.

That was a good sign right?

\------------------------------------------------------------

Later, much later than what could reasonably be called ‘stepping out for lunch’, Danny once again had Steven wrapped around him, but they were out on deck this time, on one of the chairs. Steve was fiddling with their joined hands, and Danny wasn’t in any frame of mind to stop him.

He’d have to thank Gracie for leaving her music in his car.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have an account [here](http://myserys-company.tumblr.com/) solely for that. This won't be used for anything but my fanfictions if you're worried about spam! In addition, I also write prompts and answer questions occasionally over there.


End file.
